


look at me >:(

by jadawrites



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-01
Updated: 2020-11-01
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:41:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 9,644
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27330628
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jadawrites/pseuds/jadawrites
Summary: Kenma just wants Kuroo to fuck him and if that means becoming a cat boy then so be it!! He has goals to achieve!!
Relationships: Kozume Kenma/Kuroo Tetsurou
Comments: 5
Kudos: 196





	look at me >:(

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Halloween!!

Kenma is trying his best to be understanding with Kuroo, but it’s hard. They’ve been probably dating for eight months, and it’s been great, but Kenma is ready for more. He knows Kuroo loves him, it’s in the way he never forgets to text him good morning, and almost always texts goodnight, unless they fall asleep together on call. Kuroo keeps him extremely updated, and is always interested in Kenma’s stories. He knows it’s not a love issue. But it’s been eight months and all Kenma has to show for it are some cheek-kisses. The first few months, Kenma thought Kuroo was just taking it slow. Then he figured it was because he was in college. You can’t really get physical when you’re miles and miles apart. 

Then, Kuroo had come back for the weekend of their six month anniversary and Kenma had been ready. He’d met up with Kuroo at the train station and had barely been able to contain himself as they made their way back to his house. 

Kenma had been totally prepared to lose his virginity in Kuroo’s room. He’d had lube and condoms stashed in his bag, he’d trimmed his nether regions and even put on lip gloss that Lev saïd made people look ‘really kissable’. When Kuroo closed the door behind them and asked if Kenma was staying for the night then what was he supposed to expect other than getting railed??? 

Apparently, nothing. They sat in his bed that night cuddling while watching some mécha movie. Just because it was uber cool doesn’t mean Kenma wouldn’t have preferred Kuroo’s dick up his ass. That entire weekend had passed in a similar fashion. Kuroo being right there but then never going past a cuddle or a press of lips to his cheek or forehead or anywhere except for where Kenma wanted him the most. 

By the time Sunday night arrived and Kenma was wishing Kuroo farewell at the train station, he was in despair. Did Kuroo even want him? Was Kuroo just dating him out of pity? We’re they even dating?? Who spent an entire weekend in bed with their partner and didn’t do anything with them? Before he could spiral much further, he dialed Akaashi as soon as he got home. 

Akaashi was a life saver, a true angel. Well, kind of. Akaashi didn’t really know about Kuroo, but still. Akaashi and he had grown closer in the year that their respective idiots had left. It still wasn’t quite fair, though. At least Bokuto would sext Akaashi. Kenma had been over Akaashi’s house once, when the gray haired idiot (Kenma says this affectionately) called Akaashi. 

Kenma had found it funny at first, how quickly Akaashi’s cheeks had tinged pink when Bokuto began to speak in that low voice, loud even with the phone up to Akaashi’s ear. But then when he’d gotten home, it kind of set him off to being pissed. Why didn’t Kuroo ever call him late at night with a raspy voice and a hand around his dick. Ugh!

After stewing in it for two days, Kenma had tried to turn their friday night call into a little session. It failed when Kuroo promptly asked Kenma why his voice sounded like ‘that’ and suggested him a throat soothing tea. 

All that to say; was Akaashi the only reason Kenma hadn’t gone insane yet? Yes. But did Akaashi really get it? No.

“I’m pretty sure you guys are dating,” Akaashi had deadpanned. 

“W-well?” Kenma hated that he stuttered. Kuroo was his boyfriend. Kuroo definitely wasn’t dating anyone else. But was the torture Kenma suffering really dating. And if Akaashi didn’t already know for sure that meant Bokuto hadn’t told him, which meant Kuroo hadn’t told Bokuto (because everyone knew that if you told Bokuto, he would tell Akaashi). Why hadn’t Kuroo told Bokuto?

Akaashi’s placating voice snapped a Kenma out of it, “Either way. Don’t worry about it too much. Kuroo-san is kind of shy, isn’t he? Maybe he’s not taking the next step because he’s worried you don’t like him like that.”

There’s were wires got crossed. Akaashi thought Kenma and Kuroo were in an awkward in between stage of dating and friendship (which was more of an accurate description of what it really was). He didn’t know that Kenma had already confessed, and at this point was pitifully waiting for their relationship to advance into something more solid. 

Kenma groaned into the phone. There was no way to explain the situation to Akaashi now without facing mortal embarrassment, he’d dug himself in too deep, “I’m not sure how else to tell him. Like, he’s being purposefully oblivious at this point, Akaashi.”

“I’m sure it’s not that bad,” Akaashi tried to soothe, but Kenma knew he was right. 

“Oh? The second night he was here, I literally crawled into his lap and wrapped my arms around his neck and asked him if he was interested in doing anything else while he was here. And you know what he did???”

“Kenma—“

“He asked me if I wanted to watch a different movie! And then coddled me like a baby!”

“Oh.” Akaashi deadpanned. Kenma squinted his eyes at the quiet sound of laughter from the other side of the line.

“I’m glad you think it’s funny!” Kenma hissed, “At least you know Bokuto is attracted to you physically! All I’ve got to show for it is some soft pecks and a few times that was probably accidental groping!”

“Well, there’s also that time when I did your makeup and he whistled,” Akaashi added; an appreciated attempt to be helpful.

“That was a pity whistle.”

“Was not.” 

“A support whistle then, didn’t mean anything.”

Akaashi was quiet for a moment, and Kenma figured he was tired of Kenma’s complaining. The blond figured Akaashi would much prefer to be calling his own boyfriend right now instead of an idiot who was sulking about his failure of a love life. Just as Kenma was about to say his goodbyes so Akaashi wouldn’t feel burdened, the taller man’s voice crossed the line once more. 

“Let’s try it again,” Akaashi insisted. 

“Hmm?”

“Let me do your makeup again, and we’ll show Kuroo and get a reaction out of him that you know will mean attraction.” 

Kenma was intrigued; he’d give Akaashi that, “How can we get an honest reading of his reaction though? He’s not coming back until winter break, and text messages aren’t really super revealing.”

“We’ll go to him,” Akaashi suggested, and even before Kenma could interrupt he was speaking once more, “Bokuto invités me up every weekend. I don’t go because it seemed excessive, and we facetime more than enough, but he always says I’m welcome. He’s particularly excited about a halloween party that’s coming up, too, it’s a costume party. We could go. I’d do your makeup and we could get you a costume that I think would definitely grab Kuroo’s attention.”

Kenma chewed on his lip, contemplating it for a moment. It was quite a bit out of his comfort range. Travel, parties, costumes. Eh. But if Akaashi was right, and he often was, the pay off would be immaculate. Kuroo staring at him with those dark eyes, unable to look away. Finally getting those solid hands on his body in a way that mattered. Cuddles were nice and cute but Kenma wanted to be gripped. 

“Okay, yeah,” Kenma agreed, “As long as you promise to not strand me at the university campus.”

“I’m sure I can do that,” Akaashi chuckles lightly, “I’m gonna call Bokuto now to confirm and stuff so he knows, okay? Call you back when it’s done.”

After short and sweet farewells, Kenma was left to his own devices in his room. A familiar but new sight after spending the weekend at the Kuroo household. The air felt heavy, lacking Kuroo’s scent or sight or sound. The posters he’d messily tacked up seemed dull and lifeless as some dropped around the edges. Even home was hell without Kuroo. 

Kenma pouted as he curled into his bed.Head on the pillow that was nowhere as warm as Kuroo’s chest. There was no warmth at all really. Nothing behind him or under him or in front of him. Kenma had unfortunately never experienced Kuroo’s warmth on top of him, so there was nothing to miss there. It didn’t stop Kenma from moping until he got a message telling him that Kuroo was back in his dorm. 

Akaashi called the next morning when Kenma was on the train to school. Unsurprisingly, Bokuto was all for it. He’dpromised Akaashi and Kenma a place to sleep.

Akaashi, ever valiant, had already thought up a schedule, “We’ll leave here Saturday morning, arrive a bit before noon, and then come back Sunday afternoon. You’ll be back home before 10pm, so it won’t effect school.”

Kenma hummed, “That works for me.”

“So?” Akaashi asked, “Do you want to go?”

Kenma had never been more sure of anything in his entire life, “Yes, please.”

“I’ll book our tickets now, then. You can pay me back later.” 

Then, he was gone, and Kenma was trying to stop himself from smiling like a weirdo on the train.

While Kenma hadn’t specifically tried to keep it a secret from Kuroo, he hadn’t really thought about how he would tell him, so when Kuroo called at lunch, Kenma was fairly surprised.

Kenma had to leave the rowdy Nekoma table before he answered. There was a small piece of him that was nervous he would be left out of the team once Kuroo was no longer there to force him to interact. Apparently, his fears were completely unfounded as the team has stuck by his side relentlessly. Yamamoto had even tricked the first years into worshipping him. Kenma would be lying if said he wasn’t grateful for their presence. They made him glad that he’d stuck to volleyball even after Kuroo had left. 

But they also tried to steal his phone once they saw Kuroo’s caller ID. 

“Just one sentence, Kenma,” Lev begged before Kenma got up to head inside from the bench. 

No matter how bad he might’ve seemed as a first year, he was a lot more wild with no Yaku around, Kenma thought as he answered the phone. 

“Kuro?” Kenma hummed softly, and then blanched as he was met with Kuroo’s shouting. 

“Kenma!!! You’re on lunch right now, right?? You can talk?” Kuroo asked, slightly overwhelming. Once Kenma had given his confirmation he continued on, “Bokuto said you and Akaashi are visiting us for halloween? Is it true? Are you actually coming up?!”

Kenma would’ve been discouraged by the questions if it wasn’t for the tone with which they were delivered. Kuroo sounded like a puppy who’d heard the word walk.

“Yeah,” Kenma confirmed, trying to bury his own excitement, “Akaashi suggested a trip up and I agreed.” That wasn’t a lie. 

“Oh?” Kuroo sounded surprised, “And you want to come right? He didn’t force you or anything, right? I know you can be a bit anxious about traveling, especially somewhere new.”

Kenma quirked an eyebrow, “Akaashi wouldn’t force me, I want to come,” he paused, considering Kuroo’s hesitant tone, “unless you don’t want me to? I mean we did just see each other, but it’d be a few weeks before I came, but maybe that’s too soon? Should I not come?” Suddenly, Kenma was completely unsure about this plan. What if he was being too assertive?

“No no no, you’re fine, kitten,” Kuroo soothed, “I’m glad you’re coming, I just wanted to make sure. You know I always want to know that you’re good.”

Kuroo’s voice was soft and low over the phone, Kenma guessed he was in public through the low murmur of noise behind him. It made Kenma feel... nice. Kuroo made Kenma feel nice. Just by existing. 

“I’m good,” Kenma assured him, and then continued as he was feeling bold, “I’ll be better when I’m with you again.”

Kuroo chuckled, “I’m excited to see you, too. And you can spend the night in my room, okay? I don’t want you to have to deal with whatever Bokuto and Akaashi get up to after the party.”

A night in Kuroo’s bed? With just him and Kuroo? And no adult supervision? Sign Kenma the fuck up. 

“Sounds great.”

“Okay, good,” Kuroo’s tone was so light Kenma fought back a goofy smile, “I’ve got to go now though. Technically, my class starts in like two minutes, I just wanted to check in before.”

“Oh, okay,” Kenma lamented. Their time was already up?

“Ken? You’re sure you’re good?” Kuroo was always so perceptive, except for when Kenma wanted him to be.

Kenma tried to lighten his tone, he was being too clingy, “Yeah. I’m good.”

“Good, I’ve really got to go now but I really can’t wait to see you, Kitten!! Love you!”

With that, he was gone, and Kenma was clenching a dumb phone in his hand in the dumb courtyard and Kuroo was gone. It would be fine, though. A few weeks, and they’d see each other again. A few more weeks and he’d clear up any misunderstandings between the two of them.

The few weeks passed faster than Kenma thought they would’ve. Saturday came with excitement and huge amounts of anxiety. Akaashi, always angelic, would catch a bus to a stop near Kenma’s house, and they would walk to the train station from there, so that helped with the travel anxiety. It didn’t do much for the general anxiety though, which Akaashi tried to distract him from to the best of abilities. 

“I’m sure you’ve got what you need,” Akaashi assured him, “Do you have ID, wallet, phone, keys?” It only took a quick check for Kenma to be aware that yes, he did, the essentials were packed at the front of his sleep sack. “Everything else isn’t necessary. While Im sure you’ve packed pajamas and a toothbrush and deodorant, I’m sure Kuroo also has all of those. I’ve got our costumes and I’ve brought my makeup.”

Kenma had left Akaashi in charge of his costume, for the most part. He’d given him his idea (cat, obviously) and some measurements that had been retrieved after an awkward afternoon with Yamamoto, and Akaashi had taken it from there. It was in part because Kenma was aware his main expertise was hoodies and jeans but also so Kenma wouldn’t chicken out and get a lame costume.

“Thank you,” Kenma mumbled as they got on the train, “I owe you a lot.”

Akaashi cocked his head, “No, you already paid me back for the ticket, and I used your card to buy the costume.”

“No,” Kenma pushed, “for everything else. If it weren’t for you I’d spend this halloween sulking over facetime with Kuroo. Now I get to have fun with him at the party.”

Kenma is being serious, but he is simply met with a smirk and a nudge from his shoulder, “And have fun with him in his dorm too.”

Of course, Kenma had been planning on doing that, and had told Akaashi so; that didn’t mean he had to bring it up on public transportation! 

“God you are so horny,” Kenma grumbled, hiking his bag up onto his lap, mindful that the contents didn’t spill out. 

“Well, at least you’ve seen Kuroo,” Akaashi said, “It’s been forever since I’ve gotten my hands on Bokuto.”

Kenma rolls his eyes, “Please don’t make it seem like I’m getting more action than you, it’s insulting. I’d give up Kuroo’s visits if it meant I could have an extensive folder, purely for his nudes.”

“Kenma—“ Akaashi flicked his forehead, “I told you that in good faith!” Kenma chuckled into his hand as Akaashi flushed. Today would be fun, Kenma was sure of it.

Soon enough, they were at the station where they’d told Bokuto and Kuroo to pick them up. Kenma’s palms were sweaty as he followed Akaashi out of the train and up the stairs. Just as he was about to subtly ask for more reassurance a loud shout echoed through the hall. 

“Hey hey hey!!!” There was a large figuring rushing towards them, and everyone was looking, and it was terrible. 

What stopped in front of Akaashi was not Bokuto, but a large plushie, with Bokuto’s legs poking out behind it. Seconds later, Bokuto’s head followed. 

“Keiji!! You’re here! I bought you a toy!!” Bokuto bellowed. 

There was a soft smile on Akaashi’s face as he took the plush from his boyfriend, “Thank you, Kou, I missed you.”

A blush set on Bokuto’s ears and Kenma was immediately disinterested. He turned to the crowd looking for the tell-tale mixture of height and hair. For a second, Kenma thought he might not have come, but then there was a hand on his shoulder that Kenma knew better than he knew any game play. Kuroo was behind him with his signature smile. 

“Kitten.”

Kenma hugged him, immensely relieved that he’d been wrong. Kuroo hugged him back, laughing, “Woah, there. Slow down, buckaroo.”

Instant regret. Kenma scrunched his noise at the nickname, “Never say that again.”

“I thought it was pretty funny,” Kuroo shrugged, letting go for a second to grab his bag, “Oh, and! I got you something.”

Kenma missed the presence of Kuroo’s arm for a moment before a small cardboard box was placed in his hands. The little clear window at the top exposed a brown crust with a small ‘A’ cut into it. Kenma lifted it to sniff at it, smelling cinnamon. 

“You got me apple pie?” he asked, unnecessarily touched. It wasn’t a three-foot tall stuffed animal, god forbid, but it was a welcome gift, all the same. Kuroo smiled, throwing an arm around Kenma’s shoulders. 

“Of course, there’s this amazing bakery near campus and I knew you’d love it,” Kuroo pulled Kenma along softly, kickstarting him into moving as Bokuto and Akaashi also began to make their way out of the crowded terminal, “We can stop by there again before you leave tomorrow.” 

While Kenma was pleased that Kuroo has thought about him, his words also drove in a hard truth. Tomorrow. He had less than twenty-four hours to seal the deal. Of course, it wouldn’t mean automatic game over if he didn’t, but he’d have to wait until winter break for another chance to challenge the boss, and that option seemed as good as death. 

Kenma furrowed his brow in determination, he would do this. He could do this. Kuroo notices and laughed, “Don’t worry, you don’t have to try to remember, I’ll make sure you get your apple pie.”

As Kenma watched the smile spread across Kuroo’s face as he laughed, the way the older man pulled Kenma into him; Kenma had one thought. He’d better get something.

The tour around the university was tiring, but not unenjoyable. Both Akaashi and Kenma wanted to attend for reasons including but not limited to romantic interest. They had a nice computer science program that Kenma had had his eye on since Kuroo was researching universities and he was sure Akaashi felt the same way about their literature program. And unlike normal tour guides, most spots came with crazy college stories. 

That being said, once they’d settled in the comfort of Bokuto and Kuroo’s dorm, Kenma felt relieved that there was no more walking. There were still a few hours until the part though, so the boys were deciding about dinner.

The general consensus was to eat sooner rather than later, and it wasn’t long before Bokuto and Kuroo were leaving, telling Akaashi and Kenma to get comfortable. Seconds after the door closed, a knowing smile settled onto Akaashi’s face. It was a little scary, really. 

“Okay,” Akaashi hopped down from the bed to crouch by his backpack, “We have around half an hour before they’re back. Let’s go over the plan?”

Kenma settled back into the computer chair, knees up, “Yeah. So, as we get closer to the party, I’ll act more and more excited about meeting college boys?”

“Yes, that way we’re already planting the idea that you’re looking for something in his mind,” Akaashi nodded. 

“Then, we’ll get ready separate from the boys,” Kenma remembered this part was vital, it would be easier to get a proper read on Kuroo’s reaction if he didn’t have time to know what Kenma was going as, “We can just make up an excuse that you’ll need to focus for your makeup and they’re too loud.”

Akaashi leaned back from his bag, “That’ll work.”

“Then, I rock out in my explicit costume, and we see how Kuroo reacts. If he doesn’t have a reaction, we go to the party where I mope for the rest of the night.”

“And if he does react, and I’m sure he will,” Akaashi stressed, “he’ll probably not want you to go. Bokuto and I will go to the party anyway, leaving you alone with Kuroo in his room. Once we leave, you’ll have a minor bitchfit and make him explain his behavior. He declares that he loves you; you love him, you fuck, Bokuto and I fuck, night night happily ever after.”

“You think so?” Kenma quirked an eyebrow, “That seems too easy?”

“I know so. Kuroo loves you, I’m sure. I just think he’s not aware of how.”

Kenma nodded, soothed by the way things always sounded like the truth when they came out of Akaashi’s mouth. 

“So, are you prepared?” Akaashi asked.

“Yup, condoms and lube, galore,” Kenma nodded, “I even cleaned and prepped already, just so there was no hesitation.”

Akaashi snickered behind his hand, “Are you sure it was just préparation?”

Kenma blushes at what Akaashi was insinuating, because it wasn’t unfounded. Kenma may have gotten a bit excited thinking about this weekend’s best case scenario. In his defense, it was a two birds one stone situation more than him being an outright pervert.

“Either way, I’m prepared in almost every way possible; except for flat-out rejection,” Kenma assurés before fixing Akaashi with a stare, “and if that happens you’re legally required to kill me where I stand.”

“First off, he’s not gonna reject you so I’m not even going to bother saying that I’ll never kill you, because I won’t. Secondly, have some faith, Kenma.”

Kenma narrowed his eyes, “You know I’m not religious.”

Akaashi chuckled lightly before he got a twinkle in his eye, “Since we’re talking about religion, want to see your costume?”

“Honestly, I’m a bit scared to see what direction you’ve gone in with ‘black cat’,” Kenma shook his head, “Wait until it’s absolutely too late for me to back out and then show me.”

Akaashi bonnes his head side to side before nodding, “Thats fair, yeah.” Well, that absolutely didn’t help Kenma’s anxiety at all. 

Soon enough, the boys returned with McDonalds, and the next few hours were calm, until almost exactly two hours before they’d planned to leave for the party. Akaashi, has started of small, subtle, with slight comments that were heavy with implications but light in tone. 

It was when he turned to Kenma and said, “The idea of a college party is pretty fun right? All those guys looking for someone to eat?”

Kenma flushed, but he knew this was his big moment, “Yeah, I guess it would be nice if I could hit it off with a guy, maybe.” Wow; extremely smooth. 

Bokuto pouted, draped over Akaash’s kegs, “Keiji, why are you thinking about college guys?”

“Not for me, of course,” Akaashi assured easily, before turning to the fake blond, “For Kenma, right? Wasn’t that what you were saying?”

Kenma cleared his throat, “Yeah, I mean, I’ve been a virgin for forever, right. It’s kinda getting old being the only one.”

It was true, Kuroo had lost his virginity the summer before high school started, and Bokuto has lost his in the first month of his third year to Akaashi, leaving Kenma to be the only one in their group to not have done the dirty, and honestly he was a bit over it. Kuroo had a brief period of being extremely promiscuous before slowing down an eventually stopping by his third year. Akaashi and Bokuto were purposeful regular with their sexual habits. Kenma felt pretty far behind sometimes. He didn’t even have a toy, just his hands and sometimes being questionably creative when his hands really weren’t doing it for him. If it weren’t for his painful crush on Kuroo, and most likely dating him (although it was getting really unclear at this point) Kenma probably would’ve been knocking on random men’s doors, begging for one of them to fuck the lights out of him. 

“At this point, I’d take a closet quickie at a party instead of waiting for a proper first time,” Kenma said, and it was true, he just didn’t say that in both scenarios, the only person he could imagine was Kuroo.

Kuroo furrowed his eyebrows at that, “Are you sure, Kenma? Sex is a big step, and sometimes our bodies are telling us—“ 

“I’m not a kid, Kuro,” Kenma snapped at the audacity of the man lecturing him, “I know what I want. I’m not just some horny 15 year old.” It may have been a bit of a low blow, to call Kuroo out like that, but Kenma felt he was justified. Most importantly, it stopped Kuroo from trying to talk him out of sex. Was the idea that intolerable to Kuroo? 

Bokuto, always bad at reading the room plowed on to a new, semi-related topic. The story of the couple had been caught fucking in a supply closet in the first week. That was tolerable, but the atmosphere was starting to tense up, it was visible in the way that Kuroo kept glancing at him, lips pressed together. 

Then, right as Akaashi and Kenma were about to swoop into Kuroo’s room on the other side of the bathroom. Things got worse. Kuroo had been passing Kenma his bag when a bottle of lube fell out, somehow. 

“Hey, do you need this—“ Kuroo froze as he read the obvious brand name— “Lube?”

Kenma flushed, he could’ve sworn he’d stuffed it to the bottom, with his condoms, yet, as Kuroo looked in his bag, probably for more evidence, Kenma saw the gleam of the foil packets and blanched. Oh, shit.

“Kenma?” There was a question on the top of Kuroo’s tongue that Kenma had no interest in hearing or answering, so with speed usually reserved for volleyball, he snatched the duffel and lube from him before slamming the bathroom door behind him to reach through to the other side. Through the bathroom, Akaashi is calmly setting up his station on Kuroo’s desk with a pleased smirk on his face. Oh.

“You’re the devil.”

Akaashi simple shrugged, “I’m going to the party as an angel actually.”

Kenma pushed the pure embarrassment from his mind and settled into Kuroo’s desk chair, letting Akaashi work his magic.If Kuroo didn’t already think Kenma was probably a whore, he would once he’d finished getting ready. 

The makeup went by quickly, and Kenma had managed to get a handle on his emotions, and then Akaashi handed him a package, wrapped in flimsy plastic. Kenma looked at it fearfully. 

“It’s not gonna bite, Kenma,” Akaashi soothed him, “Just try it on.”

When it was obvious that Kenma still hadn’t calmed down, Akaashi spoke again, “If it’s that bad, I’ll tell them you feel sick and it’ll achieve the similar result of Kuroo staying home with you.” Kenma nodded, then, and slipped to the other side of Kuroo’s room. This was his beast to tackle alone. 

Apparently, it was a fairly small beast, although the lack of fabric created a newer fear. So did the leather shorts, and small mesh shirt. Kenma wasn’t sure these were going to fit him. As he unpacked the package he quickly found that the outfit seemed illegal. The only way he avoided panic was by refusing to look in the mirror. He slipped on the fishnet tights and mesh shirt, then tugged on the leather shorts and gloves. He did appreciate the pink patches on the fingertips and palm, though. Faux toe beans. Finally he put on the ears that clipped on to his hair and a rather gaudy choker that had a pendant with the word ‘kitty’ on it dangling from it. He took a deep breath as he settled in front of the mirror, eyes settled on the ground. Akaashi looked over from where he was doing his blush. 

“You’re okay? How do you like it?”

Kenma shook his head, “Haven’t seen it yet.”

“Well, don’t you think you should look?” Akaashi suggested softly, “So you know what Kuroo is seeing?”

“Yeah,” Kenma sighed softly. For Kuroo. This was for Kuroo. There was very little he wouldn’t do for Kuroo. God he was whipped. One more deep breath, and Kenma was shocked by what he found in the mirror. 

While Kenma didn’t completely hate the way he looked, he also wasn’t completely confident about his looks. Akaashi’s makeup and costume had greatly changed that. 

The clip-on ears looked eerily natural since his hair covered his real ones. The mesh top was cropped exposing a fair expanse of skin above the top of the tight leather shorts that ended right below his ass. No bending over in these, then. Underneath the shorts, the fishnet tights made his legs look super long. The leather flats made him look tiny, but in a cute way. The outfit gave him curves, not much because there was only so much you could do with a stick, but still. A great feat.

Kenma looked hot. Kenma looked like those boys in the videos that get ruined sexually by big men. Kenma looked fuckable. If that really was him. 

Kenma screwed his face up, narrowing his eyes in suspicion. Then Akaashi laughed, and he felt slightly embarrassed. 

“You really are like a cat, not recognizing yourself in the mirror,” Akaashi smiled as he started to put on his own costume. 

Kenma glared at his friend who looked gorgeous as well, but it was nothing new for him. Akaashi looked angelic with the glitter on his cheeks and the pale blue eye shadow, but he was also a sight for sore eyes with no makeup at all. He didn’t understand, for Kenma this was... world changing.

“What have you done to me?” Kenma said in an accusatory tone that did not convey at all how Kenma was also very grateful. 

Akaashi shrugged, “Some eyeshadow and blush? Your skin is amazing, by the way. Put you in clothes that were actually your size?” Kenma quirked a brow and Akaashi continued, “You look hot because you are hot, Kenma. I didn’t make you a different person, because Kuroo wouldn’t want a different person.”

Kenma flushed. Was he really that easy to read? He turned back to the mirror, making minor adjustments to his costume. 

“Thank you.”

It wasn’t loud, or even a decent volume, but Akaashi smiled at him anyway, “Anytime.”

There was a few more minutes of shuffling, settled in the quiet, before both boys were ready. It was Akaashi who made the first move, his stuff mostly packed away once more. He held one hand on the door to the bathroom, looking back. Asking. Kenma nodded, nails digging into his hands as he fought the urge to cross his arms. 

When they walked back into Kuroo’s room, the other two weren’t fully dressed. Bokuto had on red boxers and a devil horn headband. Angel and devil couples costume. Kenma gushed, before turning around to face Kuroo who was shrugging on a lab coat.

“Keiji!” Bokuto yelled, dropping his strap on wings to approach his boyfriend. Akaashi allowed himself to be lifted, “You’re beautiful!! Especially with the glitter!!! Can you do mines like that so we can be properly matching?? But with red?”

With two soft taps Akaashi was back on the floor, nodding. Kenma tried not to be jealous of their casual affection, but it was hard. He wanted to be picked up like that. He knew Kuroo could do it, had seen him lift a bit over Kenma’s weight with ease. What was stopping him?

“Yeah but my stuff is in Kuroo’s room,” Akaashi said, tugging Bokuto back through the bathroom. It wasn’t until Kenma faced away from the shut bathroom door to find Kuroo staring at him that he’d realized what Akaashi had done.

“H-hey,” Kenma winced, arms twining behind his back in nervousness. This felt wrong, being uncomfortable in front of Kuroo. Kuroo was his comfort zone, so this should’ve been fine, even if it was completely new. But with Kuroo’s brows furrowed and the intense glare he was sporting pinning Kenma to his spot, he wasn’t so sure. 

“I’m a cat,” Kenma offered lamely, and Kuroo nodded absently before he shook his head. 

He pulled Kenma closer roughly, eyes refusing to leave his face, and Kenma couldn’t help the way his heart raced as he stumbled into Kuroo’s chest. 

“Who picked this out for you?” Kuroo’s voice was different, but not unfamiliar. He’d heard this before, the time he’d accidentally caught Kuroo watching porn, and the time Kenma had felt particularly bold and buried his face in Kuroo’s neck one sleepover. 

Kenma stuttered out an answer, melting under the fire in Kuroo’s eyes, “I— I wanted to be a cat, but— uh— Akaashi got the costume.”

“From where,” Kuroo scoffed, “A sex shop?”

Kenma flushed red, “No. I don’t think so. Why?” 

“This isn’t you, Kenma,” Kuroo protested, “You wear way too big sweatshirts and track pants tat you have to cuff because they’re too long for you. And honestly, I’m not comfortable with Akaashi dressing you like this, for multiple reasons. One of them being he already has an entire boy—“

“He’s doing it to be supportive,” Kenma broke him off, brows furrowed. Kuroo was being a dick; implying that this was some form of cheating Akaashi was pulling. 

Kuroo quirked a brow, “Supportive of what?”

“Me getting fucked,” Kenma mumbled, fiddling with his gloves. Kuroo blanched, but Kenma knew that whatever words came out of his mouth weren’t going to sit well so he kept talking, “Yes. I know that I’m usually a sweatshirt person but the sweatshirts weren’t working! They hid too much and they were too easy to hide behind, but this is obvious isn’t it? I’m showing my intentions loudly, so no one can say they just didn’t get the message.

“Stop implying Akaashi is doing something bad when he’s just being a real friend. One that understands my goals and supports them, unlike you.” And at this point maybe he wasn’t just talking about sweatshirts anymore but Kenma was arguing with a half-hard dick so give him a break. He has a right to be mad when he’s so horny that even anger turns him on.

Kuroo grit his jaw but he still hadn’t looked past Kenma’s fucking face, the coward. “I support your goals when they aren’t just being fucked by some random drunk dude in a closet. That’s dangerous Kenma, and Akaashi is not a better friend than me for helping you support it.”

“God,” Kenma hissed, exasperated, “You’re so fucking dense. I just want to lose my virginity! That’s it! I didn’t say anything about random drunk men! Why are you acting like I’m such a whore?”

“Because you look like one?!” Kuroo snapped back, voice raised and grip heavy on Kenma’s waist. 

“How can you tell when you haven’t looked past my face?”

At that, Kuroo’s eyes finally dipped down in the small space between them, eyes wide as his eyes catch on Kenma’s neck on the way up.

“Kitty?” it was a whisper that brought Kenma’s dick to full attention, but he just nodded. 

“Like kitten, no?” Kenma saïd so softly it could’ve been mistaken as a breath. 

Kuroo opened his mouth to respond, but nothing came out. Then the bathroom door opened with Akaashi dragging a pouty Bokuto. 

“No kisses until more than three people have seen the makeup that took me like half an hour to do,” Keiji said stubbornly.

Bokuto pouted, as he flopped onto his bed, before looking over at Kenma and Kuroo who were frozen in their position. It was pretty compromising, with how Kuroo’s hands were wrapped around Kenma’s waist while Kenma held his firm grip on Kuroo’s equally firm shoulders. Their faces both flushed.

“Oh, Kenma! You look hot!” Bokuto said, as oblivious as always. It wasn’t until he approached you for a high five only to receive a glare from Kuroo that he put some consideration into things. 

He looked back at Akaashi for help, who just shook his head. When he turned back around Kuroo had stepped away from Kenma only partly. He still had one large hand on his back, Kenma was ashamed to admit he lavished in it, even as a blush covered his cheeks. 

Bokuto was still for a moment more before he laughed, “I have no idea what just happened. Let’s just head to the party, yeah?”

There was a moment of silence. Kenma glanced at Akaashi, who shook his head. Kuroo sighed deeply, “Fine, yeah. Let’s go.”

Just like that, Kenma realized that Kuroo had absolutely no romantic feelings for him. Any thoughts that Kenma had about dating Kuroo were one sided and he was a fool for thinking otherwise. 

Even as he walked to the party in silence, Kuroo by his side as Bokuto and Akaashi talked excitedly ahead of them, it was just terrible. He didn’t find his usual happiness in the way Kuroo stayed close, and it wasn’t until Bokuto called Kuroo up front and Akaashi dropped back that he felt like he could breath. 

That wasn’t normal. Kuroo was his safe space, where he went when he was racked with anxiety. Not who he ran from. Kenma tried to calm down as they continued his walk, but he was still tense when Akaashi reached a hand over. 

“Don’t panic, we can still figure this out,” Akaashi tried to assure him. 

Kenma scoffed, “How? He doesn’t want me like that, Akaashi. He’s not attracted to me and I’m just embarrassing myself trying to dress up like something I’m not.”

Akaashi looked at him with heavy pity-filled eyes that Kenma hated. This was a dumb idea anyway. He was just an idiot with a useless crush. 

“I-it’s fine,” Kenma clenched his fist at the stutter before he looked forward, “I’m fine. The sooner we get to the party, the sooner we can leave, the sooner we can go home.”

“Kenma—“ 

“Hey, Bokuto!” Kenma called, speeding up to walk on the other side of him, “Where is the party again?”

It was easy enough to get Bokuto to start talking, and absolutely effortless to get him to continue. With that, Kenma was saved from having to talk or think about his huge failure of a love life. Until they got to the party. 

Once they approached the house that was busting at the seams with young adults, they paired off once more. Bokuto dragged Akaashi to the backyard to dance and Kenma found himself in the kitchen with the man who he really didn’t want to be with right now. 

“Look, Kenma,” Kuroo said, grabbing two cups from on top of the cooler. Kenma followed his hands and tried not to cry, “I’m sorry for what I said earlier. It wasn’t nice. I— uh— I don’t think you’re a whore. I understand, what it feels like, that heat under your skin. I’m just worried, you know? I don’t want anything bad to happen to you, and sex can be such a big thing, especially for someone like y—“

“Like me?” Kenma cut off, “What does that mean?” Kuroo’s stare was fixed on their cups, it didn’t evade Kenma that he only got coke while Kuroo also got rum.

“Well, you know what I mean. I just feel like you’re too young to be exposed to that part of life, you know? I mean look how Akaashi got you to dress? You’re not-“

“What I’m not, Kuroo, is a fucking child?!” Kenma corrected, and then kind of counterproductively stamped his foot, “Is the idea thaf terrible? Why are you so against me having sex?!”

Just then, Terushima took that opportunity to walk in, because of course he did. Kenma hoped the blush on his cheeks didnt retract from the pissed of look on his face. 

“Well the idea seems absolutely delightful to me, kitty cat,” Terushima joked, throwing a wink Kenma’s way before he faced Kuroo. “Hey, Bokuto told me you were here!”

Kenma couldn’t be in this kitchen anymore, it was too bright, and small. He grabbed his cup from Kuroo’s side and buried himself into the crowd of the house. It would be easy to get lost here. 

Half an hour later, after touring the expanse of the house, Kenma decided that he preferred to scrunch up on the love seat in the corner of the living room. Kenma was still nursing his cup of coke, it must’ve been flat or something, because it had a weird taste of something extra in it. But Kenma didn’t want to risk the kitchen to get something else in case Kuroo was there, besides he found he cared less about the taste as more time passed. 

He cared less about a lot of things, actually. He didn’t care that he was alone at a party. He didn’t care that he seemed to be getting warmer despite his lack of clothes. He especially didn’t care that Kuroo didn’t care. Or that he cared too much, either way, it was stupid. This was stupid.

“Hey, are you okay? You seem kind of upset?” Suddenly, there was a voice to Kenma’s side. When Kenma turned his head he found the voice was attached to a semi-attractive guy with dark hair who was draped over the other side of the love seat. He wasn’t Kuroo, though.

“I’m— I’m fine,” the words were difficult to produce, for some reason, but Kenma persevered, “I’m just not really having fun.”

The guy quirked an eyebrow, “Oh, well that’s no good. But, I bet I could show you a good time if you came with me?”

“Go with you where?” Kenma asked, eyes narrowed. He still didn’t know this guys name. 

The guy laughed at Kenma’s suspicion, “Just to the dance floor, I figured it would be better than sulking in the corner.”

Kenma thought over it for a moment. He didn’t hate it as much as he thought he would. Dancing did sound fun, and this man was being really nice. 

“I’m not good at dancing,” Kenma declared, even as he stood up, draining the last of his cup. 

The man popped up as well, an honest smile on his face, “I’m sure you’ve got some moves in you?”

Kenma allowed the man to take his hand and guide him outside, to the edge of the backyard where they could dance a bit more freely. It was a high tempo song, and Kenma honestly wasn’t sure how he should move until the man pulled him in close, but not touching and started to softly direct him. 

“Just copy me, yeah?” the man said, stepping to the side, and having Kenma follow. It was fairly easy, and they rocked together for a while before the man set his hands on Kenma’s hips and rolled them, doing the same on his own. They still didn’t touch, but the fluidity of the man compared to Kenma’s robot movements set his cheeks alight. 

Kenma let the man do it again, trying to smooth out the movements, and the man smiled, “Yeah, there you go. Want to try on your own?” Kenma nodded, a small smile on his face as he set his hands on the man’s shoulders for stability before he attempted the roll, leaning in chest first, and following through. 

Unknowingly, the man mirrored him, and Kenma almost yelped when his crotch brushed the others man, these shorts were so thin. He should’ve felt a little cold in the October air, but he didn’t. He felt hot.

“That was good, you’re getting the hang of it,” the man praised, and Kenma giggled slightly. The man to decreased the space between them once more so they were against each other. Eventually, they found a rhythm, and Kenma relished in the tingles that ran up his spine. Kenma lost himself in the music, feeling the calmest he’d felt since he got on that dumb train. 

At one point, the man had turned him around, pushing Kenma back on him as his other hand ran up Kenma’s side. Kenma couldn’t helped the pleased hum that escaped him.

The man chuckled, chin hooked on Kenma’s shoulders, “Jeez, you are just like a cat aren’t you?”

Kenma turned around, “Well, what are you supposed to be, then?”

The man was wearing a black turtleneck and jeans, with a gold chain around his neck, “Me? Uh, it’s stupid, but ‘The Rock’? It was kinda last minute, though.”

Kenma nodded, arms wrapped around the man’s neck still, “No, I’ve seen the picture. It’s nice.”

Thé man smiled, and as something smooth and warm settled into Kenma’s veins he smiled back. Then he stopped, he doesn’t smile like that. Only around his friends, only really for Kuroo. Kuroo

“Hey,” the man noticed Kenma’s change in mood, “do you wanna go get something to drink from the kitchen?”

Kenma nodded slowly, “Yeah, please.”

Once more, Kenma allowed himself to be tugged along by the man in front of him. He’s tall, and he has dark hair, but that where the resemblance stops. His face is too open, and his eyes aren’t sleazy enough. Still, he followed him to the kitchen.

“So,” he started off clearing his throat, “What course are you in?” This took Kenma by surprise for a moment, but yeah. People at college parties usually did college courses. 

“I do computer science,” Kenma lied, for some reason, “You?” It seemed like a solid answer, so Kenma busied himself with mixing probably proportionate amounts of coke and rum. 

“I do architecture,” he supplied, “But compsci sound’s cool. What’s that like?”

Kenma wish he knew, “Not nearly as science-y as you would think?”

The man laughed, “Yeah, I suppose so.”

Soon, the man led him out of the kitchen. There was a quiet moment where they were talking about nothing, before he suddenly put his drink down. Kenma had been mumbling an explanation about the logistics of the newest Zelda game, a bit tiredly as words seemed so much harder, and his coke and rum tasted nasty, he was still drinking it though, for some reason. 

“Hey, can I just... try something?” 

Kenma nodded, and the giggled slightly at how dizzy it made him. The man smiled too, and then leaned in, one hand on Kenma’s shoulder as he prèssed their lips together. Kenma’s eyes widened or a moment, before the man backed up slightly, only leaving a little space. 

His eyes seemed to scan Kenma’s face, a question that Kenma couldn’t quite understand but he nodded anyway. Then the man swooped forward again. 

This time, it was a bit more than a peck. His tongue found its way to Kenma’s mouth and explored there for a bit as his hand came to the back of Kenma’s neck. Kenma wasn’t quite sure how to respond, but he knew that he didn’t hate it. 

When the man moved down to Kenma’s neck, he realized it was kind of nice. In the dim light of the room the man’s dark shag kind of resembled Kuroo’s hair, and his teeth and tongue felt excellent in his floaty state. The sudden weight of him over Kenma felt grounding, too, and soon Kenma’s eyes fell shut when the manlaved his tongue over one specific spot. He figured he might as well enjoy it, the only person he wanted wouldn’t kiss him, so he should take what he could get right?

Of course, Kenma was wrong, and of course he could never just enjoy something. Just when the man’s hand had begun to wander, Kenma felt him being ripped off, and popped his eyes open to find Kuroo staring at Kenma’s makeout buddy with murder in his eyes. Shit. 

“What the fuck do you think you’re doing?!” Kuroo was seething. 

The man on the couch stood up, “My bad, bro. I didn’t know he had a boyfriend. No need to get violent.”

“I’m not his boyfriend,” Kuroo clarified, still angry. 

“Brother?” the man asked, confused.

“No? That’s—“ Kuroo seemed flustered, “Youre missing the point! He’s a minor, and he’s drunk as shit, and you were just pawing him up! I should call the cops on your little gremlin—“

“Hey! Hey! Hey!” Bokuto stepped between a Kuroo who looked about two seconds away and the man who was now looking at Kenma with confusion in his eyes. Kuroo spotted this and literally growled, lunging forward before Bokuto caught him, “Bro you’re drawing a crowd, we’re gonna get kicked out!”

Kenma, who was still having difficulty processing things found a hand on his shoulder that belonged to Akaashi. “Are you okay?”

For some reason, the only response that Kenma can offer is, “I’m drunk?”

Akaashi grimaced, and then turned to Bokuto who was wrangling a pissed off Kuroo.

“Kou,” Akaashi called, and Bokuto answered, somehow hearing him over all the noise in the club, “We need to go.”

Bokuto nodded, “Yeah, okay.” Bokuto being the monster of a man he was, he lifted Kuroo, who froze in his shock.

Akaashi lifted him, and Kenma felt drowned in dizziness. Akaashi caught him, thankfully. That didn’t stop it from being embarrassed when he realized people were looking. 

The taxi ride back to the dorm was quiet. Kenma was in the middle, between aquietly fuming Kuroo and a worried Bokuto with a quiet Akaashi in his lap. When they were dropped off, Bokuto paid the fare. Kenma noticed it was suddenly freezing. Once they were in the dorm building, Bokuto pulled Kuroo to the side, and Akaashi walked over to Kenma.

“I messed up, Akaashi,” Kenma said, wrapping his arms around himself. And then he couldn’t stop talking, “That guy didn’t drug me or anything I just— I was just so tired of being unwanted, and he was so nice. I-I didn’t even know his name. Kuroo was right, I’m just a whore.” Kenma didn’t realize he was crying until Akaashi touched his face. 

“You’re not a whore for kissing one guy Kenma,” Akaashi soothed him, “You were drunk, and I’m sure you had a good reason, still.”

Kenma sniffled, “He looked like Kuroo.”

“Oh,” Akaashi faltered, before wrapping an arm around Kenma, “Oh, Kenma.”

It was nice in Akaashi’s arms, and Kenma had no intentions to leave until he heard Kuroo clear his throat. Kenma raised his head from Akaashi’s chest to find Kuroo looking extremely apologetic with Bokuto staring sternly at him. 

“Can I— can we talk? Please?” 

Kenma untangled from Akaashi, still slightly drunk, “Not here, please?” 

Kuroo nodded uncertainly, “Where?”

“Your room, can we go to your room?” Kenma asked, hyperaware of Akaashi and Bokuto’s burning gaze. 

Kuroo nodded once more, “Yeah. Whatever you want.” The group of four parted at their doors. Each waving goodnight to each other.

There’s a moment of awkward silence once they’re in the dorm. Kenma has settled into Kuroo’s chair, too unstable to reliably stand up. Then, Kuroo locked the door, and cleared his throat again. 

“I’m sorry,” Kuroo started off, but Kenma noticed that he wouldn’t make eye contact, and he seemed to be frozen by the door, “I was being a huge dick tonight.” When Kenma didn’t respond, he continued on.

“That wasn’t fair to you, especially coming from me. You’re more or less an adult now, I was a child when I made my dumb ass decisions. So, uhh. You were right. I was overreacting, and I definitely shouldn’t have implied the things I did. You’re not a whore, and Akaashi would never do anything negative towards Bokuto. And, uh,” Kuroo paused for a moment, looking the most uncomfortable Kenma had seen him in a long time. His fists were clenched by his side, you can fuck whoever you want, whenever you want. Although I ask that you try to be sober? But I know you’ll be safe with everything else. I guess I just had a hard time... accepting that.”

It was clear that Kuroo had said all he was willing to say, and Kenma nodded in acknowledgement, even as he tried to absorb everything. Kuroo still didn’t quite get it. 

“So are we okay? Or better?” Kuroo suggested, “I don’t expect you to forgive me right away, I was um. A real dick tonight.”

Kenma shook his head, “I don’t want to just fuck ant random person.”

“Oh, I know! I didn’t mean it like that I was—“

Kuroo was talking too much, and Kenma somehow felt bone heavy and clairvoyant at the same time, “I want you.”

“Huh?”

“You heard me,” Kenma declared, pushing out of the chair, and making his way towards Kuroo, “Everything tonight was never about fucking anybody or even looking for someone. I’d already foundwho I wanted before I even arrived. You. I want to lose my virginity to you, I want to lose my everything to you. I mean, you’ve already taken my dignity. You’ve always had my heart, but you never want to seem to just take me?? Why not? What’s wrong with me?”

Kenma was aware his tone was a bit more bitter than necessary, but so was the taste of defeat hes been drowning in recently. Kuroo could handle it. Kuroo could handle anything Kenma threw at him. Hopefully.

“Kenma, I’m not sure you understand what you’re doing or the implications but we—“

“No more big words,” Kenma pouted, “Do you think I’m attractive? Yes or no.”

Kuroo flustered, pressing himself against the door as Kenma invaded his space, “Well—“

“Yes or no.”

“Yes,” Kuroo gulped, and Kenma smiled. He backed off, heading towards Kuroo’s bed, and hopping on it.

“Do you want to be my boyfriend? Yes or no?” Kenma asked as he tugged off the dirty flats. 

“Yes, but—“ Kuroo was silenced with Kenma’s glare before he pulled his shirt off.

When he showed he had no further intention of speaking, Kenma smiled and pulled off his pants. It was weird, usually Kenma was expressly insecure about his body. Even in front of Kuroo (especially in front of Kuroo). But now with this unexpected warmth in his veins and that darkness in Kuroo’s eyes he felt exhilarated as he kneeled on Kuroo’s bed in his underwear.

“Kuro, can you please fuck me?” 

Kuroo seemed to unstick himself from the door. He didn’t speak until he stood in front of where Kenma was perched on the mattress, until after he’d given Kenma the sweetest kiss he’d ever experienced in his life. 

“You’re drunk, Kenma.”

“Please,” Kenma felt himself pout involuntarily. He was so horny it hurt. Even that simple kiss lit something in him. 

Kuroo shook his head, “I don’t know if I can—“

“Kuro,” Kenma groaned, now fighting back tears, “You saïd you were attracted to me! You said you wanted to be my boyfriend!”

“And I do, kitten, but it’s irresponsible to do this with how you are. You might regret this.”

Kenma groaned, before wrapping his arms around Kuroo’s neck to pull him into a kiss. It was sloppier than the one Kuroo had started, and the scratchy material of Kuroo’s lab coat didn’t feel great on Kenma’s nipples, but it was heaven. Kenma could feel Kuroo’s heartbeat meet his own racing one. He could feel the burning warmth from the Kuroo’s palms cupped Kenma. He could feel Kuroo’s dick, hot and heavy and alert. 

Kenma came up gasping for air, “Did any part of that feel like regret?”

There was a moment where Kenma saw Kuroo searching for any weakness, and crack in the facade or sign of a lie. But Kenma had never been more sure of anything in his life. Kuroo seemed to realize that. 

“Fuck.”

Kuroo shot into action in a way that Kenma wouldn’t have expected any less. He had one hand on the back of Kenma’s neck and the other shrugging off his lab coat. This was what Kenma had been craving. The feeling of being devoured. 

Kenma pulled off his underwear as Kuroo laid him back. Once again, Kuroo’s eyes found the choker at his neck.

“You didn’t take this off,” Kuroo you flicked the pendant around his neck, then stroked the clip on ears, “Or these.” 

Kenma smiled, “Didn’t want to. Do you want them off?”

“No.”

Kenma mewled at the feel of Kuroo’s teeth sinking into his skin, the way he weighed Kenma down. Kuroo wrapped a hand around Kenma’s already leaking member, tugging enough to make Kenma arch. 

“Shit, fuck, Kuro. Kuro, please,” the words fell from Kenma’s mouth freely.

“Wanted you so bad, Kitty, from the moment you stepped out from my room,” Kuroo fucking growled into Kenma’s chest, “I hated the thought of you fucking anybody else, wanted you all to myself.”

“You got me, you already had me,” Kenma moaned, nails digging into Kuroo’s shoulders. 

Kuroo stopped his hand on Kenma’s dick and his mouth on his nipples long enough to shoot him a demon-fueled grin, “I know.”

**Author's Note:**

> I got to almost 10k words and I hadn’t started the smut yet so I was like... I wanted this to be up for halloween but it was like 8pm so. Here’s this. I’m working on the smut right now.


End file.
